


15: Things you said With Too Many Miles Between Us

by JaineyBaby



Series: Things You Said, A Series of 00Q Prompt Fills [15]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Some angst thrown in there too, lots of fluff, lots of snark, no fixed time line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaineyBaby/pseuds/JaineyBaby
Summary: The following are two moments, one from each point of view, James and Q that follows the title from "Things You Said" prompt list.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some tumblr prompts I had filled out and am now only getting around to posting now. Sorry for the overload of these that's coming.

**Q**

 

For once, it’s not you who is out of London. I have to go to this wedding of a family friend. This is the worst. I should be back in London, down in Q Branch, making sure none of you Double Oh agents go blowing up a major city. But alas, I’m stuck out in the middle of nowhere in Wales for this bloody thing that Moneypenny pretty much threatened me into going to. 

I haven’t even settled into my hotel room when my phone starts to go off. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were going to be out of town?” 

“Well, hello James. Nice of you to call. Oh no, I’m fine, thank you.” I snap back flatly. Who raised you, wolves? Where are your manners?

“Yes yes… Hello Q. Why didn’t you tell me you would be out of town?” I can hear you smirk. Arse.

“It didn’t seem pertinent at the time I guess.” I flop down onto my bed and try to get comfortable. I didn’t realize I was going to miss your voice, but hearing you over the phone makes something turn in my stomach that I don’t want to look too closely at just yet.

“It’s bad luck to go to a wedding by yourself.” A car on your end sloshes through the rain and I can almost see you crossing the street to the MI6 building. I almost ask you what you’re wearing. Almost. 

“What, afraid I’m going to run off with one of the groomsmen?” I flop over onto my stomach and reach into my bag for my computer. 

“Hardly. Just thought you’d want to show all of this off to your old mates.” That has me laughing, you vain thing. 

“You’d be bored out of your skull by noon.” I retort. I get into the CCTV cameras in record time, hoping to get a glimpse of you before you go into work.

“I can hear you hacking. You’re trying to see which suit I’m wearing. See? Should have taken me with you.” You’re laughing on your end and there’s this weird echo. 

“Maybe. Stand outside the 6, would you?” I flip through camera angles, looking for the telltale sign of blonde hair.

“I have a better idea.” And suddenly, your phone goes dead. Or mine. The signal out here is an atrocity. There’s a knock on my door before I can try to find a spot in the room where I’m not going to lose signal again. I try to ignore it, finding a place by the window where I have about a single bar but the knock gets more insistent. 

I set my phone down on the bed and yank the door open. 

“Wha-” Oh.

“Hello Q.” You’re leaning against the door frame in the charcoal with dark lapels. You walk right in past me and I know I’m grinning like an idiot. 

“James.” 

  
  


**James**

 

I had gotten your message this morning with my breakfast, coordinates and a coded note saying it was a side mission while I waited for my mark to make his move, which according to intelligence wouldn’t be until much later this evening. You even hacked my phone and pulled the gps up for me to follow. 

I thought it was something urgent the way you were going about it but now I stand outside a pretty nondescript building with a simple red and white striped pole outside and frown. 

I scratch my chin, the hair there catching under my fingernails. I see your point, but don’t you think this is a little much. Apparently not as my phone vibrates in my hand. A text:  _ Shave it or I’ll have your extraction in a cargo plane via way of Siberia.  _

I’m in Paris. Fine. I will go for a shave.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> If the format is difficult or you have suggestions on how to stream-line my process, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!! Feedback on this is greatly encouraged and appreciated!!!!


End file.
